wotmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Update:Who to mail.
All, With the raising of a few new immortals to the 102 level and them taking on new clans, it's time for a reminder on who to mail about what. This post may be added to as we remember relevant subjects, and will likely be crossposted to Help forum for documentation. Clan forum adding: If you need an alt added to a clan forum, please speak to your clan's councillors/masters first, and failing that you may ask any immortal when on that alt. Clan related issues: *If you have a clan imm please mail them with regards to all clan related bugs, quest issues, and so on. *If your clan does not have a clan imm or if your imm is not responding within a reasonable amount of time, feel free to use the Staff group mail option. One of us will get to it. Houseguest or other Rule violations: *If you observe, or are the victim of, any Houseguest Rule violations, please mail Staff with a log and an account of what happened. Please be advised that we will also speak with the other party to get both sides of the story. *The same applies to any other rule violations, such as 5/15 breakages. *If you happen to break the 5/15 yourself, you can also mail Staff and come forward. One of us will record it as a mistake and there will be no consequences. LAN requests: Please mail a 103 or 104 imm, currently Elodin, Elysia or Vivienne. Please use the following format: LANowner: Elysia. Player1: Elysia, Elysiatest, Elysiachannietest. Player2: Ely, Elytest, Elyfctest. New characters: Elysiachannietest, Elyfctest. Master quests: If you're eligigible for your master quest, you can mail your clan imm an In Character letter stating why you feel eligible for ranking. If you don't have a clan imm, or if your clan imm has taken more than two weeks to get in touch about your master quest, please feel free to (re-)send the IC mail to Staff. Warrant appeals: Please mail the relevant clan's Ombudsman or a Councillor first if you wish to appeal a warrant. The clan then has a week to judge on the appeal. If the clan fails to do this, or if you aren't satisfied with the outcome of the appeal, you can mail the clan imm. If the clan has no clan imm, you can mail Staff. Note that immortals getting involved in warrants is the final step, not the first one. What to do when you wish to appeal an immortal's decision: If you wish to appeal the decision an immortal made, for instance about silly naming or a decision on a warrant appeal, you may appeal to a higher ranking immortal. E.g. if a 102 made a decision, you may appeal to a 103 or 104. If you wish to appeal a decision from a 104, you may appeal to another 104. To see what imm is which level, please use view wizlist. Who is who: Currently, Cerys, Cynthiel, Elodin, Elysia, Feneon and Vivienne are part of the Staff mail group.